1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wheelchair, and more particularly to a self operable wheelchair and the system thereof.
2. The Prior Arts
There are two types of conventional wheelchairs, wherein one is manually operated while the other one is mechanically operated. The mechanically operated wheelchair is not discussed herein. There is yet another type of wheelchair, namely battery operated wheelchair, which traveling direction is determined by the operator, that is the seated person in the wheelchair and motors drive wheels to rotate and the power for the motor is supplied by the battery.
Since the conventional battery operated wheelchair requires the rider to manipulate the operation knob, it brings several inconveniences for those disabled persons, like suffering from muscle atrophy, arthritis or spinal cord damage. Owing to the reasons that severely disabled persons cannot operate the operation knob manually and conveniently, undesired accidents may occur and hence leading to dangerous environment when using the conventional battery operated wheelchair. Even if the disabled person can operate the wheelchair with great difficulties, encountering the undesired accidents is still unavoidable.